immacunesvbloodfromastonefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
1859- First oil well is drilled. 1960s- ‘Green Revolution’ industrializes agriculture. 2005- Oil peak long past for most nations Uranium peak, world 2006- Oil peak Canada, Algeria 2007- Oil peak Nigeria Oil peak, world average 2009- Oil peak United Arab Emirates, Iraq Natural gas peak, USA 2010- Oil peak, Kuwait 2011 Fukishama nuclear disaster, Japan UG99 wheat pathogen strikes Africa and Asia 2012- Coal extraction energy ratio peak, world Aquifer failures in Saudi Arabia end wheat farming. Increased irrigation stresses upon the Colorado River causes the US to renege on the “United States-Mexico Treaty for Utilization of Water” 2015 UG99 wheat pathogen spreads throughout the planet. Massive wheat crop failures lead to millions of deaths to hunger. 2016- Recurrent large-scale brownouts begin causing large-scale economic slowdown worldwide. 2017- Oil peak, Saudi Arabia 2018- Economic depression spreads to the last bastions of economic growth (China, South-East Asia) leading to an unabated financial contraction worldwide that will not end until the 2080s. First thorium-based atomic energy plants come online, India. 2019 Natural gas peak, Canada Oceans breach Netherlands levees for the first time. North Chinese aquifers fail leading to mass crop failures. Famine averted by rerouting Yangtze north through massive irrigation canals 2020 Colorado River runs dry before reaching the sea. 2021- Buried oil-sands identified in Siberia Rising fuel prices force agricultural revolution, de-mechanization, worldwide 2022- Famines begin striking ‘developed’ nations on a scale not seen since prior to the industrial revolution. Japan begins unpopular organized de-industrialization, population restrictions, and thorium nuclear power development programs. Maghreb Union economic bloc evolves into a transnational military, economic and political entity. 2023- Spain, Portugal and the European Union complete ambitious solar energy fields project across southern Spain and northern Africa. Cruas nuclear power plant in southern France undergoes catastrophic failure with the meltdown conditions comparable to those of Chernobyl- much of southern France, the nearby Italian alps, and thanks to local wind conditions almost the entirety of north-western Italy become effectively un-inhabitable. 2024- Ogallala aquifer fails. Massive famine across the US ensues. 2025- Draft animals outnumber tractors, motorized agricultural tools in North America, Europe, and the rest of the world. Sail-based transoceanic shipping returns and soon begins dominating trade. Ongoing conflict between Colombia and the Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia escalates as the FARC are able to extend their control further and further as the Los Zetas and its sister cartels gains more and more influence in Mexico and the southern United States and the United States begins focusing more and more on energy concerns and less on the ‘war on drugs’. 2026- Approximately half of Amazon River basin succumbs to desertification. USA invades Venezuela and occupies Maracaibo lake and its oil reserves. Maghreb Union seizes European solar fields in Africa. Amidst popular unrest and violent resistance of the Japanese ‘de-industrialization’ program, the government ignores legislated call for elections, and reorganizes as a ‘one-party’, increasingly totalitarian and fascist, state. 2027- Deindustrialization, Arab world China, desperate for the fuel it needs to maintain its army in the face of both domestic and foreign instability, signs the “Manchurian Agreement”, whereby Russia would gain economic, resource and governance concessions in Manchuria in exchange for their oil. Manchurian Liberation Movement begins lengthy guerrilla campaign for independence from both Russia and China Turkey takes advantage of Indian technology and abundant local deposits of thorium to begin switching energy production to thorium atomics. Under pressures from Venezuelan refugees, massive climate change in the Amazonian basin interior, and economic failure arising from rising energy prices, much of north-west Brazil secedes in the face of much reduced federal governance. The resulting, largely de-industrialized and suffering nearly anarchist state names itself ‘Amazonia’. 2028- Coal extraction energy ratio peak, China Deindustrialization, China Hague abandoned to the rising seas. 2029- Atomic-energy rich Islamic Republic of Iran seizes Iraq, Saudi Arabia and many ‘Arab’ nations in lightning war against scattered and disorganized tribes remaining after de-industrialization of the Arab world. Syria requests and receives Turkish assistance. Iran renames itself the Ummat Al-Mu’minin 2030- Uranium depleted everywhere but Canada, Australia, Kazakhstan Failure of the hospital systems nearly complete in ‘developed’ world. FARC controls 65% of Colombian countryside. Ukraine splits as the eastern half votes to join Russia and keep the energy flowing for awhile longer. 2031- Canada begins agricultural assistance of USA. Singapore abandoned to rising seas. Iberian union forms from the union of Spain and Portugal as Portugal grows increasingly dependent upon Spanish energy from their solar fields and is increasingly de-industrializing faster then much of remaining Europe Egypt, seeing the success of Turkey’s thorium energy program and aware of their own abundant deposits begins development of their own Thorium-based atomic energy program. 2032- Russia reneges on the “Manchurian Agreement” in the face of growing energy scarcity and its own military’s demand for energy. Syria admitted to Turkey after local referendum on unification. Japan introduces eugenics project to ensure purity of the ijunketsu/i blood. Belarus joins Russia in peaceful referendum (though with suspected shadowy Russian involvement) 2033- Manchurians gain independence and force Russian army out of their lands. Sunni Islam rapidly receding across the Persian and Arab world in the face of Ummat Al-Mu’minin control. 2034- The Mexican government effectively loses the ‘war on the drug cartels’ when these, united under the victorious bloody-handed Los Zetas cartel effectively carve a no-go zone in north-western México where the government dares not send police, tax-collectors or even soldiers. 2035- Russia hoards natural gas, cuts it off for all but most elite and loyal Europeans, Russians, Chinese. Manchuria invades Siberia, aiming for its natural gas reserves, and is repelled by Russian bioweapons, killing hundreds of millions in China and Korea and eastern Russia. America occupies Philippines in an effort to secure offshore oil reserves. Oregon, Washington, Idaho secede from USA, under pressure from a grass-roots ‘green, anti-war’ movement, form nation of ‘Cascadia’. Latvians join Belarus and much of Ukraine in joining with Russia. 2036- Ummat Al-Mu’minin invades Kazakhstan and central Asian nations to seize uranium supplies. Russia, keen to develop these itself, declares war. Reunion of North and South Korea in the face of growing food and energy scarcity and cessation of Chinese agricultural support for North Korea and American military support for South Korea FARC and the Colombian military engage in a massive decisive battle with the Colombian government winning a pyrrhic victory. Ummat Al-Mu’minin exports thorium power technology and economic support to Bangladesh. Bangladesh parliament declares Shia Islam their state religion (much to the displeasure of the mostly Sunni population). 2037- New Orleans abandoned to rising seas. American Pacific fleet struck repeatedly by Chinese nuclear missiles while American military Internet traffic and satellites are shut down by Chinese cyberwarfare. California secedes from USA, signs separate peace with China. Dwindling Canadian agricultural assistance leads to USA concentrating assistance in the north-east. Instability and secessionism in the American Midwest as crop failures continue and the federal government is unable to alleviate hardships. Several large corporations unite to form ‘Crosshairs’ and become ide facto/i government in the region. Manchuria takes advantage of Ummat Al-Mu’minin -Russian war to invade eastern Russia and seize much of those lands. Japan begins enforcing euthanasia of the elderly and genetically ‘unfit’, as well as fetuses of ikonketsu/i blood. Russia invades Estonia, citing popular movement to join with Russian state and refusal of local governance to hold referendum. 2038- Natural gas peak, Russia Oil sands peak, Canada, Russia, American Venezuela The Los Zetas Cartel, after unifying much of north-western Mexico, invades America, destroying the Colorado River dams and much of the irrigation infrastructure, releasing its flow. The Californian army releases weaponized anthrax against the invading army, forcing it back, and kills millions across north Mexico. Southern USA states and Venezuela secede to form the “Confederated States of America”. Massive oil reserves identified in Kashmir. Indian-Pakistani war ensues. India launches nuclear attacks upon Pakistan and vice-versa. Several major cities are vaporized. Pakistan reduced to feuding, desperate tribes. Estonia joins Russia. Georgian government, generally thought to be a puppet of Russian interests, hold referendum generally thought to be fraudulent and join Russia. China and America sign a peace agreement- America withdraws from Philippines. China begins developing Pilipino off-shore oil resources. 2039- Deindustrialization worldwide, except Russia and Canada Russia, Canada engage in a series of limited skirmishes, agree to division of North Polar regions. Russia signs disadvantageous peace with Ummat Al-Mu’minin, ceding the uranium mines and territories of central Asia. USA declares war on ‘Confederated States of America’, refusing to acknowledge their secession. China invades Kashmir fighting a conventional war with remaining Indian forces. India launches nuclear weapon strikes at China and while many abort due to Chinese cyber-attacks, others succeed and many major Chinese urban and military centers are vaporized. Return fire by Chinese nuclear weapons upon India are much more extensive. Kashmir oil wells burn unrestrained for months. China splinters with many warlords rising from the vestiges of the Chinese army. India splinters with remaining populations dividing along militant religious divisions Manchuria engages in a series of borders skirmishes with Korea, and though resulting in no territorial or resources exchanges, the battles serve to greatly unify Korea which adopts the name of the ‘Korean Union’. Dalai Llama returns to Tibet, Tibetan independent theocracy re-established. 2040- Amish state calling itself ‘Heartland Union’ secedes from the now much-limited USA. Kashmiri warlords seize power in irradiated Kashmir and succeed in controlling oil for 2 months. Kashmir invaded by corporate mercenaries from ‘Blue Suns’ multinational with offices in China, India, Korea and Brazil. Maghreb Union invades Iberia. FARC seizes control of Colombian central power, institutes communist rule. Russia launches failed invasion of Armenia. In the absence of central Chinese authority, the Hui nation of Huizi, a unique mix of both a Sufi-theocracy and a socialist state based on the Kuomintang, is founded from the relatively unirradiated Chinese provinces of Xingjian, Qinghai, Gansu, and Ningxia. Bangladesh, itself suffering from nuclear fallout and radiation peacefully annexes the heavily irradiated and leaderless Indian provinces of the Brahmaputra basin, West Bengal, Jharkhand and Bihar 2041- A series of extreme earthquakes strike southern Australia. Parts of Canada, under food pressures, attempt to secede to join the ‘Heartland Union’. Canada imposes martial law. War of the “Great Lakes” ends with an uneasy treaty between energy-rich Canada and food-rich Heartland Union and the territorial expansion of the ‘Heartland Union’. Blue Suns uses oil energy from Kashmir to repair part of the Three Gorges dam and establish totalitarian control over Hubei province and many surrounding areas. Southeastern mainland Asian nations of Burma, Cambodia, Laos, Singapore, Thailand and Vietnam unite, under threat of chaotic Chinese and Indian warlords, forming the ASEAN United Six (AU6) Iberian Union disbands parliament and adopts a military dictatorship as an ‘executive emergency measure’. Azerbaijan joins Ummat Al-Mu’minin in face of Russian expansion. 2042- Uranium depleted, world Confederated States of America and the United States of America sign a white peace. Confederated States of America re-institute slave labor to address energy concerns. Collapse of central Mexican authority. The devolution of central governments in much of central America has already passed or follows shortly. Japan completes organized deindustrialization program relatively peacefully. Nepal unites with Tibet in wake of the latter’s relative stability and the chaos of post-nuclear India. 2043- Canadian Atlantic states and parts of New England officially recognize the ide facto/i truth. Their respective federal governments have abandoned their relatively resource poor regions to focus on their own issues and in turn unite forming the ‘Atlantic Republic’. Heartland Union immediately offers food aid to this nascent nation. Maghreb Union signs peace agreement with Iberian government, seizing much of southern Iberia and its solar fields. The Iberian union, without the infrastructure or public will to reinstate elections and democracy remains a military dictatorship. Further economic and industrial failures in northern Brazil, especially along the rapidly failing Amazonian river, as well as a growing movement to secede to Amazonia, leads to ide facto/i abandonment by Brazil and the northern Brazilian provinces seceding to join the Amazonian state. 2044- Alaska holds referendum and joins Canada. Khalistan, the Punjabi Suba, a Sikh state in what was once northern India (Punjab, Haryana, Rajasthan, Uttar Pradesh) forms. Though heavily irradiated and suffering from frequent drought, the state manages to survive. Communist Columbia provides assistance to diverse and divided Caribbean leaders to adopt communal social models and a ‘Caribbean State’ identity so as to better protect themselves from expected (though never realized) slave raids by the Confederate States of America. Yi warlord unites southern Chinese provinces of Yunan, Guizhou, and Guangxi as a petty military dictatorship and names it Liangshan Yi. Odia warlord unites devastated population of nuclear-ravaged Orissa, forming the new nation of Odisha. 2045- Emigration from Britain in the face of climate-change induced cooling accelerates sharply as anyone with the means to escape does so. Egypt, increasingly wary of the growing influence of the Ummat Al-Mu’minin nation appeals to the Maghreb Union and receives technical assistance in installing a modern solar infrastructure to aid its overwhelmed hydroelectric facilities. Khoisan military coup topples remaining South African government. 2046- Vatican city, much reduced and economically untenable in its incarnation amidst a growingly empty Rome relocates northwards to the edges of the northern Italian ‘irradiated lands’ and establishes a new headquarters at the Monte Cantagrillo. Russia launches failed invasion of Armenia. Blue Suns corporation withdraws from Kashmir in the face of growing domestic resistance and dwindling oil supplies. Confederate States of America invades former Guyana (now disparate and divided villages without central government) essentially, though never admittedly, to secure slave populations. Han warlord unites some of the most irradiated and damages portion of once-china, Guangdong, Fujian, Jiangxi, Hunan, parts of Guangxi as the ‘New Qin Empire’. 2048- British parliament ceases infrastructure maintenance and tax collection of all but London and its surrounding areas. Britain effectively descends into benign anarchy and splintered independent counties. In a series of economic and political failures each with a domino effect upon the other, the nations of Ukraine (those regions not annexed by Russia), Belarus, Romania, Bulgaria, Hungary, Slovenia and finally Poland begin to fail, decentralizing and falling into anarchy. Amazonia, with assistance from Communist Colombia, provides military assistance and leadership to former Guyana to defend against CSA invasion. Bingzhou founded as a military dictatorship in the north central region of what was once China. Kashmir warlords and along with post-nuclear Pakistani and Afghanistan tribes invited to the Ummat Al-Mu’minin and despite some protests from various minor tribes, the annexation is mostly peaceful. South African military annexes Namibia and Botswana. 2049- A military coup in the faltering Atlantic Republic abolishes democracy and establishes a military junta, though the name remains. Mongolia adopts monarchy and the name of ‘Mongolian Khanate’, signs extensive bilaterial cooperative agreements with Manchuria. Georgian resistance movement suppressed by Russia when its leaders are assassinated and its headquarters bombed. From the ruins of Beijing arises warlords who unite the irradiated provinces of Hebei, Shandong, Henan, and Shanxi and names their territory Yānzhào. Sri Lanka, itself suffering from nuclear fallout, deindustrialization, rising sea levels and famine, but under pressure from their large Tamil minority peacefully annexes southern India (Kerala and especially Tamil Nabi) bringing much required medicines and relief. Many Indian Tamils flee to Sri Lanka. 2050- Natural gas depleted, Russia 15% of the world’s biodiversity extinct. Atlantic Republic invades Canada’s province of Quebec to try and claim the hydroelectric projects that lie there. Failure of southeastern European states completes with the fall of Bulgaria and Poland. Growing Islamic influence in Italy and the Mediterranean basin due to relative successes of the Maghreb Union and Turkey and the relative failure of the European states leads to restructuring of the Papacy and more active local missionary work. For the most part this is most successful amongst the desperate suffering masses of the irradiated lands of southern France and northwestern Italy. The Confederate States of America withdraws from Guyana after conducting ‘cost-benefit’ analysis of war. Former Guyana, Suriname and Guyenne territories join Amazonia. 2051- Deindustrialization, Russia and Canada Papua New Guinea (now the kingdom of Tok Pisin) invades western Papua, scattered western islands, forcibly exiling Muslims and obvious foreigners and enforces a cultural hegemony. Father Remirez founds the Church of the One True Light in southern Bolivia. New Day Movement founded. Naxalite Maoist begin rebuilding Indian nuclear wastelands of Andra Pradesh and parts of Orissa, Chattisgarh, Arnataka and Kaharashtra, form new communist nation of Naxal. 2052- Influenza pandemic sweeps globe, kills hundreds of millions. French government fails, amid pandemic, storms and severe winters on their northern coasts, failure of their industry and droughts in the south. Decentralized French authority resembles nothing so much as independent medieval fiefdoms. Nascent state of Jiangnan, a military dictatorship, established in the heavily damaged provinces of Jiangsu and Zhejiang. 2053- Decentralization in the face of de-industrialization leads to many break-away warlords amongst the ASEAN United Six. AU6 declares martial law. Germany follows France into feuding medieval fiefdoms. The Spiegal corporation seizes thorium nuclear reactors and munitions factories in southern and central german during the resultant chaos, maintaining the otherwise defunct German army and preventing wide-scale banditry and the rise of warlords. 2054- Ecuadorian villages and towns, without real federal leadership or national identity are peacefully annexed by Colombian Communist 2055- The AU6 adopts a permanent police state government to control splintering and coups by would-be warlords. Confederate Communalist Ecology movement, inspired by the writings of Murray Bookchin, popularizes in Britain and Scandinavia. South African military dictatorship unable to maintain centralizing rule of massive territories. Popular uprising disposes of the government and does not replace it. 2056- Italy, Croatia, Albania, Greece and other Mediterranean powers continue to suffer as drought repeatedly strikes at the Mediterranean basin. Without the major solar projects of Iberia or the Maghreb Union, they are ill-suited to prevent the desertification of their territories or the fragmentation of their societies. Minor principalities, each with their own mostly-feudal townships and supporting lands and fishing fleets inherit. 2057- Lowland Rio de Janeiro abandoned to rising seas. Brazilian federal military, facing desertion and lack of leadership in a nation now nearly completely decentralized, seizes, with Canadian backing, government power and signs a far-reaching agreement with Canada exchanging energy, industrial and technical assistance for Brazilian cheaply accessible thorium deposits. 2058- Oil depleted, world Adelaide abandoned to rising seas. Canadians homesteaders, desperate for energy to fuel their remaining industries turn to burning forests for charcoal. Scandinavian communities, largely decentralized and no longer recognizing central authority from Norway, Sweden, or Finland, unite under the Confederate Communalist Union. Much of Gascogne and Languedoc annexed by technically and energy-rich Iberian military dictatorship. French nobles of other Southwestern French provinces unite to form the ‘Frankish Council’ and provide support and united resistance against Iberian territorial aggression. 2059- British Colombia, ignoring Canadian federal laws, outlaws deforestation practices. Canada initiates ‘martial law’ in rebellious province. Cascadia sneaks supplies to the BC rebels. Heartland Union ceases food aid of Atlantic Republic. Offshore Southeastern Asian states, fearful of AU6 and with support from the Ummat Al-Mu’minin unites Indonesia, Malaysia, Brunei, reforming as the Pacific Island Sultanate. Turkey invades north-west coast of the Black Sea region, citing hardship of the people and their missions there. Brazilian military dictatorship, in an economic model based on Canada’s, institutes slavery and ‘modernization‘ of its military structure. 2060- Karachi abandoned to rising seas. After nearly ten years of slow attrition and massive damage to the Quebecois hydroelectric system in which more and more Quebec natives fought both sides in an effort to reclaim their own identity, a peace is signed between Canada and the Atlantic Republic with some small scale territorial reshuffling and the province of Quebec gaining autonomy. British counties admitted to the Confederate Communalist Union. After extended suffering, the heavily irradiated and massively damaged Indian west coast and the provinces of Gujarat, Maharashtra, and western Karnataka form the nation of Naraka (a reference to Hindu hell). The inhabitants are desperate creatures who truly believe themselves to be living in hell (they may be right) and to have died (or their parents to have done so) in the nuclear wars of 2039. Cancer, childhood mortality and mutations and other opportunistic diseases are so common as to be considered the norm. 2061- Amazon river fails. Canada, still smarting from its efforts in Quebec, is held off by fanatical British Colombian irregulars operating in the rocky mountain interiors and supported by Cascadia. Negotiations regarding union of Heartland and Quebec fizzle out despite agricultural and financial support for the secretive terrorists within Quebec by the Heartland Union. Much of the southwestern Balkan regions annexed by Ankara. Horse-based power, calling themselves the Zaporizhian on the rise in Ukrainian plains, uniting diverse anarchist ‘tribes’. Amazonian homesteaders, faced with increasing desertification of the Amazon basin begin crossing the border into Brazil to harvest timber for fuel and construction material. Brazil responds by militarizing the border. 2062- British Colombia joins Cascadia. Estonian-Russia resistance movement to join the Confederate Communalist Union is brutally squashed by Russia. Georgia attempts secession from Russia and receives military and economic assistance from Armenian Apostolic theocracy. Brazil invades decentralized region of Bolivia. After extended civil and foreign military involvement, including repulsing attacks by the Blue Suns Corp, and the Liangshan Yi, the recovering Chinese province of Szechuan is united under a military junta and formalizes as a national entity. Organized and well-armed Bantu warlords begin appearing amongst the scattered deindustrialized tribes of what was once the Congo, Zaire, and Angolia and rapidly begin developing a hydro-electric based energy economy on a model similar to that of Colombia or Quebec. 2063- Minor Croation principalities begin to be unified under Prince Đuro Grulović, who would be king. Albanian and south Croatian principalities, with Turkish support, unite in an Adriatic Principalities Confederation to successfully resist his military expansion and free many of the annexed principalities. Brazil invades decentralized region of Bolivia. Brazil invades decentralized region of Paraguay. Brazil invades decentralized region of Uraguay. 2064- Zaphorizhian horsemen expand westwards as far as Hungary and Poland, comes into conflict with the Austrian and Polish fiefdoms. Colombia provides emergency economic, military and technical aid to Chile and Peruvian regions, assisting in the development of a central authority based on hydro-electric power (in a model similar to that of Colombia itself) South African, Namibian and Botswanan people unite under charismatic and energetic leader and found the the Khoisan Kingdom. Ummat Al-Mu’minin annexes territory of former northern Sudan, northern Ethiopia, and Somalian coast with little resistance. 2065- Mongolian Khanate invades southern portions of inner Mongolia not claimed by Manchuria and parts of the Xiajiang province, establishing greatly expanded territorial boundaries at the expense of local disorganized warlords. Tamil uprising in Sri Lanka. 2066- British isles largely united with Scandinavia as part of the Confederate Communalist Union. Georgian-Russian-Armenian war ends with Georgia seceding to Armenian Apostolic Theocracy. Infighting and civil war within the Bantu warlords eventually leads to victory for one military alliance over others and the formation of the state of Bantu Ubuntu. 2067- Entirety of the Amazon River succumbs to desertification. A Brazilian/Canadian sponsored military coup in Peru topples the local government and places into power a military dictatorship friendly to Brazil and Canada and which quickly instates a policy of slavery. 2068- A Brazilian/Peruvian sponsored military coup in the Andean Commune (Chile) fails in the face of organized central resistance and Colombian military and technical assistance. New Day Movement defeats Kenyan army at the battle of Ruiru, establishes a territorial state in center-east Africa. 2069- New Day Movement inherits the East African Community intergovernmental organization from Burundi, Kenyan, Rwanda, Tanzania and Ugandan territories not associated with the growing Islamic Makua Islamic state. 2070- Makua Islamic state, Makuata, with support from the Maghreb union and utilizing extensive hydro-electric power developed in conjunction with the Bantu Ubuntu born in South-Eastern Africa. New Day Movement founds the nation of Tukufu Tanganyika. 2071- Polar methane hydrates peak. Christian rebel movement in northwestern Ummat Al-Mu’minin in favor of secessionism to the Armenian Apostolic Theocracy launches bomb attacks on Ummat Al-Mu’minin cities causing major damage and many deaths. Brazil invades decentralized region of Argentina only to find a popular resistance based on the Church of Universal Light ready for them. 2072- Adriatic Principalities Confederation expands to include much of eastern Italy, Albania, and western Greece. Turkish and Maghreb Union financial support and cultural influence has Islamacized many of the principalities. Pacific Island Sultanate, under continued influence of the Ummat Al-Mu’minin, adopts Shia Islam as a national religion. 2073- Dublin abandoned to rising seas. Nahuatl-speaking fighters appear in the mountains of México and central America, quickly seizing the remnants of major cities across former México and central America and unite the people under the new nation of Azteca 2075- Polar methane hydrates depleted, Russia Increasingly brutual border tactics and slave raids by the Brazilians upon dessertified Amazonia leads to its declaration of war against Brazil and coordinated attacks by both the Church of Universal Light and Amazonia upon Brazil. Tamils manage to overthrow federal Sinhalese-based government of Sri Lanka. 2076- Northern European monarchy rises to unite German, Polish and other north European fiefdoms; founding the New Prussian Kingdom 2077- Adriatic Principalities Confederation renamed the Mediterranean Principalities Confederation as much of the remaining Italian and Greek lands fall under its union. Bantu Ubuntu warlords step down and population elects a representative senate and prime minister, forming a parliamentary democracy. 2078- Austria, in a model based on the Prussian one, and with assistance from the Spiegal corporation, establishes a monarchy, uniting its military, temporarily, with the Prussian one to fight off the Zaphorizhian horsemen. ‘Amazonian shakes’ pandemic sweeps globe. Polar methane hydrates depleted, Canada Papacy and their protectorate amongst the irradiated lands respond to formation of the Mediterranean Principalities Confederation with an official declaration of union and the formation of the Mefitis Catholic Theocracy War between Brazil and The Church of Universal Light comes to a close with the Church gaining numerous concessions from Brazil including their right to self-governance a large territorial division of Paraguay, Argentina and Uruguay. The church held lands are renamed Pampasna after the central agricultural plains forming the basis for their agricultural wealth. Peace signed between Amazonia and Brazil 2079- Collegiate combine movement seizes power in Cascadia in a bloody coup backed by religious technocrats. Diverse and divided northern ‘Frankish nobles’ unite with south in the face of Prussian territorial aggression. Frankish-Prussian war ensues. Zaphorizhian Republic officially recognized, signs peace with the Prussian and Austrian kingdoms. 2080- World population reaches its lowest levels in four hundred years (~750 million). End of worldwide economic contraction and slight beginning of recovery 2081- London abandoned to rising seas. Communist-based revolution in the Pampasna fails. 2083- Military coup backed by Brazil fails in Pampasna. Popular socialist rebellion in Iberia wages war on established military structure in Iberian civil war. 2084- French council of nobles sign disadvantageous peace with Prussian kingdom. French plutocracy of ‘Frankish Principalities’ founded. 2082- Popular socialist coup topples Iberian military junta and establishes communist rule. French assistance leads to minor territorial concessions by Iberia to the ‘Frankish Principalities’. 2088- Communist-based coup in Peru fails in the face of brutal oppression by technically-sophisticated ‘death-squads’. 2096- A series of three successive hurricanes strike Cascadia, greatly reducing Victoria island and merchant and fishing fleets. 2100- 50% of the world’s biodiversity extinct. Category:History